Emancypantki I/XII
XII Nudne święta Nie było jeszcze dla Madzi tak przykrych świąt Bożego Narodzenia jak w tym roku. Smutno było i pusto. Pusto w gabinecie Heli i w mieszkaniu Ady, którego nikt nie zajmował, pusto w sypialniach, jadalniach i salach wykładowych, pusto w mieszkaniach nauczycielek. Panna Howard całe dnie spędzała u znajomych, panna Żaneta u starej kuzynki, Joasia wyjechała na kilka dni, pani Méline zwichnęła rękę i leżała w lazarecie, a pani Fantoche w sam dzień Nowego Roku podała się do dymisji i przeszła na inną pensję. Niekiedy Madzia słysząc na salach i korytarzach rozgłośne echa własnych kroków przerażała się. Zdawało jej się, że żadna pensjonarka już tu nie wróci, że stoły i ławki zawsze będą pokryte pyłem, a łóżka nagimi materacami. Że zamiast gwaru dziewcząt będzie słyszała własne kroki, a zamiast nauczycieli i dam klasowych spotykać będzie tylko panią Latter, jak z zaciśniętymi ustami przemyka się po korytarzach albo zagląda do pustych sypialni. Czy może i ona myśli, że już nikt nie wróci po świętach, i czy ten dziwny wyraz jej oczu nie wyraża obawy? Z panią Latter nie było dobrze. Stanisław i panna Marta mówili, że nie sypia po nocach, a doktór zalecał kąpiele, dłuższy odpoczynek i kręcił głową. Nieraz Madzia znajdowała przełożoną siedzącą bez ruchu, z oczyma utkwionymi w ścianę, parę razy słyszała, jak. pani Latter wybiega na korytarz i pyta Stanisława, czy nie przyjechał pan Kazimierz ze wsi albo czy nie ma listu. Madzi zdawało się, że pani Latter jest bardzo nieszczęśliwa i - jako właścicielka pensji, i - jako matka. Wobec tej zgryzoty nie wypowiadającej się żadną skargą Madzia łatwiej przenosiła swoją samotność i nieszczególne wieści od własnej rodziny. Jej matka wręcz narzekała na ciężkie czasy, ojciec wciąż łudził się nadziejami; brat pisał o wielkości filozofii pesymistycznej i pożytkach zbiorowego samobójstwa, a Zochna zapytywała: kiedy przenieść się do Warszawy? I około dziesiątego stycznia nastąpiła zmiana. Przyjechało kilkanaście pensjonarek, rodzice ich zaczęli miewać z panią Latter konferencje, z których każda kończyła się wycięciem sznurowego kwitu; z poczty nadeszło kilkanaście pieniężnych listów. Jeden bardzo zdziwił i ucieszył panią Latter, choć zawierał tylko sto pięćdziesiąt rubli; odesłała je z mnóstwem podziękowań dawna uczennica donosząc, że wyszła za mąż i spłaca dług zaciągnięty przez jej rodziców. Ale radość trwała niedługo. Na drugi dzień bowiem, kiedy pensjonarki zajęte były w klasach wypracowaniami i powtarzaniem lekcyj, do jednej sypialni weszła panna Marta ze służącymi i kazała wynieść dwa łóżka. Usłyszawszy chrzęst żelaza zaciekawiona Madzia wbiegła do sypialni i spotkała pannę Howard i Joasię stojące do siebie bokiem. Panna Marta zaś opowiadała półgłosem, że wyprowadzają się obie Korkowiczówny, których rodzice mają duży browar na prowincji. - Pamięta pani tę tłustą Korkowiczowę, co tu była w jesieni i chciała, ażeby jej córki uczyły się malować pastelami? - rzekła Howard do Madzi. - Jest to pierwszy skutek tego, że niektóre uczennice korespondują ze studentami - wtrąciła panna Joanna. Pannie Howard pożółkły włosy i poczerwieniała szyja. - Jest to, widzi pani - rzekła do Magdaleny - skutek tego, że niektóre damy klasowe sięgają pod poduszki uczennic i wykradają cudze listy. - Mówię ci, Madziu - odparła Joasia nie patrząc na pannę Howard - że stracimy jeszcze więcej pensjonarek i przychodnich, jeżeli zostanie tu Lewińska... No i te osoby, które z pensji roznoszą plotki po mieście... Teraz panna Howard zwróciła się frontem do panny Joanny i patrząc na nią bladymi jak lód oczyma rzekła prawie basowym głosem: - Masz pani słuszność... Osoby, które roznoszą plotki, powinny być wypędzone z pensji jak te, które nocami wałęsają się po restauracjach... Ja z tymi osobami kolegować nie myślę... Madzia zasłoniła uszy i uciekła z sypialni, w której na szczęście nie było nikogo ze służby. Przypomniała sobie, że od paru dni coś nowego kluje się na pensji. i że może być awantura. Mania Lewińska była już w Warszawie, lecz jeszcze mieszkała u znajomych z swym opiekunem, który dwa razy odwiedzał panią Latter. Widocznie pani Latter nie chciała przyjąć Mani, bo jednocześnie pan Władysław Kotowski onegdaj, wczoraj i dziś przybiegał do panny Howard, zapewne prosząc ją o poparcie. Madzia miała proroczego ducha. W tej samej bowiem porze siedziała pani Latter w swoim gabinecie, otoczona księgami i notatkami, układając plan, do którego wchodziła Mania Lewińska i jej opiekun. Od kilku dni myśli przełożonej krążyły około jednej idei, która nie dawała jej zasnąć wieczorem, gorączkowała w nocy, budziła przed świtem i pochłaniała uwagę przez cały dzień. Pani Latter przeglądając osobiste notatki mówiła do siebie po raz setny: "Popełniłam błąd pożyczając od Ady tylko sześć tysięcy rubli; powinnam była wziąć dziesięć tysięcy... Niepotrzebnie ceremoniowałam się; Ada jest tak bogata, że jej to różnicy nie zrobi... A dziś co?... Liczyłam, że zostanie mi dwa tysiące czterysta rubli, tymczasem zostało ledwie tysiąc trzysta, które muszę dać Kaziowi... Za mieszkanie muszę zapłacić tysiąc pięćset - skąd?... Korkowiczówny ubyły (niewielka szkoda; urwano by mi na nich sto rubli za półrocze...), a ile jeszcze ubędzie przychodzących?... I to wszystko dzięki Mani!... Jej opiekun ma kosztowną wychowanicę!... A teraz - co dalej?... Od Solskich nic już wziąć nie mogę... Hela jest u nich, ma widoki na Solskiego (czy się tylko nie łudzi?)... Ach, nieostrożna dziewczyna!... Tymi pożyczkami zaciąganymi u Ady (po kilku tygodniach!) mnie szkodzi i może popsuć własne zamiary... Tak prosiłam ją: Helenko, bądź oszczędna!... Zatem na Adę rachować nie mogę, więc na kogo?... Rozumie się, że mam prawo, a nawet obowiązek zwrócić się do Mielnickiego. Powiem mu wręcz: panie, wychowanicy twojej nie wydalam z pensji, bo mi jej żal; zwróć pan jednak uwagę, że przez nią poniosłam ciężkie straty. Nie mówię w tej chwili jako pani Latter, ale - jako kierowniczka instytucji społecznej, którą winniśmy wszyscy podtrzymywać... Potrzebuję na rok pożyczki czterech tysięcy rubli, dam sześć lub siedem procent, ale pan mi tej sumy dostarczy... Przemawiam śmiało, gdyż nie jest to sprawa moja, ale publiczna..." Nagle wstała od biurka i schwyciła się za głowę. "Ja chyba rozum tracę!... Co ja myślę?... Przecież byłoby to od żebraniny, żebranina z pogróżkami... On, człowiek szlachetny, przywiązany do mnie, co pomyśli?..." Przeszła się po gabinecie z zarumienioną twarzą i wzruszając ramionami szepnęła: "Co mnie obchodzi, co on sobie pomyśli?... Słuszność jest za mną, on jest tyle delikatny, że mi nie odmówi... Za wiele prawił o gotowości poświęcenia się dla mnie" - dodała z uśmiechem. W tej chwili zapukano i nie czekając na wezwanie weszła panna Howard. "Znowu coś dramatycznego!" - pomyślała pani Latter patrząc na nauczycielkę. Przychodzę w ważnej sprawie i... drażliwej - rzekła panna Howard. Widzę to i słucham. Pozwoli pani, że przede wszystkim zapytam: czy prawda, że pani nie chce przyjąć na pensję Mani Lewińskiej? Pani Latter zmarszczyła brwi, ale na jej twarzy nie było gniewu. - Błagam panią - mówiła panna Klara - nie gub tego dziecka... Korespondencja z panem Kotowskim, jak pani wie, była całkiem niewinna i ogranicza się do dwu listów, a raczej... artykułów... Jeden o Komedii nieboskiej, drugi o Irydionie... Może tam są uboczne wzmianki, ale pamięta pani, jakim one tonem były pisane?... Gdyby pani wydaliła Manię, biedny chłopak odebrałby sobie życie. Taki zdolny... uczciwy... Czeka u mnie na wyrok pani... - Ach, pan Kotowski jest na górze?... O trzeciej miał u mnie zobaczyć się z opiekunem Mani - rzekła pani Latter. - Właśnie na to czeka w moim pokoju i o trzeciej tu będzie. - Zapewne... Zobaczymy - odpowiedziała pani Latter. - Jeszcze waham się, ale... jeżeli pani zna tego młodzieńca i ręczy, że się to nie powtórzy... Panna Klara spostrzegła jakiś szczególny rys w wyrazie twarzy pani Latter; nie zważając jednak na to podała przełożonej rękę i rzekła tonem stanowczym: - Pani, w zamian za zatrzymanie Lewińskiej znajdzie pani we mnie najwierniejszą przyjaciółkę... - Będę miała zupełną nagrodę - odparła pani Latter. - Dam pani zaraz tego dowód, a nawet dwa. Naprzód Malinowska od wakacyj chce otworzyć własną pensję, ja zaś będę się starała skłonić ją do innej kombinacji... Pani Latter pobladła i machinalnie uścisnęła rękę panny Howard. - Po wtóre... po wtóre powiem to, czego w żadnym innym razie nie powiedziałabym... Idąc teraz do pani miałam zamiar postawić kwestię tak: niech pani wybiera pomiędzy mną a Joanną... Ale w tej chwili postawię ją inaczej... Zbliżyła się do pani Latter i patrząc jej w oczy rzekła z wolna: - Niech pani uwolni Joannę... Pobyt jej na tej pensji jest bardzo szkodliwy... Pani Latter usiadła na kanapce. - Czy... czy pani słyszała co? - rzekła półgłosem. - Trudno nie słyszeć, jeżeli o czymś mówią w mieście i na pensji tak dobrze nauczycielki jak służba, a nawet uczennice... Umilkła i patrzyła na przełożoną. - Ach, głowa moja, głowa!... - szepnęła pani Latter ściskając rękoma skronie. - Czy pani, panno Klaro, miewa kiedy takie migreny, że zdaje się, iż samo myślenie sprawia ból fizyczny?... Zamknęła oczy i siedziała myśląc, że chyba za długo ciągnie się wizyta panny Howard. Dlaczego kto nie dzwoni, nie przychodzi i nie mówi o innych interesach, choćby o swoich własnych? - Pani nie jest zdrowa - odezwała się panna Klara. - Już zapomniałam, jak wygląda zdrowie... góra strony Emancypantki I/XII